


A way to Hadestown

by betweenalphandomega



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Algunos pjs tienen issues, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hadestown, Menciones a abuso psicológico en el futuro, Multi, Musicales, Orfeo y Eurídice, Softismo, modern (?) au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenalphandomega/pseuds/betweenalphandomega
Summary: Es invierno y el club de teatro Olympus se ha propuesto interpretar un éxito de Broadway.Asha no quiere admitirlo, pero echa de menos tener la primavera en sus brazos.Ianthe se pregunta cómo han llegado hasta ese punto.Philo solo quiere hacer bien su papel y ser el Orfeo que no se dio la vuelta.Urien no quiere ser Eurídice.Y Eunys... Eunys sabe que es una historia muy vieja la que van a representar. Muy vieja... y muy trágica.
Relationships: Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore, Urien Sanda/Philo Barath
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. I. Road to hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brismonte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brismonte/gifts), [AliTheOrder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/gifts), [LorenaCiudad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/gifts).



Pocos saben que les puede deparar el destino cuando los dioses así lo deciden. Igual que pocos son capaces de ver más allá de su interés cuando les plantean un dilema nuevo.

Esta historia comienza así, con un dilema. Pero no se confundan, lectores míos, esta es una canción de amor, pero también es una tragedia clásica. Y alguien tiene que contarla.

Puede que los destinos del grupo de teatro de la universidad Olympus no estuviese regido por dioses, sino por su propia profesora de interpretación, pero el concepto es el mismo y tal y como al joven Orfeo al comienzo del mito, no tenían ni idea de lo que les deparaba aquella tarde.

Para algunas, como Ianthe, era el papel que habían estado buscando; la joven de ojos imposibles sabía que lo daría todo para ser la mejor Perséfone del mundo. Y es que el personaje y ella caminaban en el mismo pentagrama, a un tempo rápido y vivo. Cuando Elain le tendió su guion, sonrió con tanta fuerza que después las mejillas se le quejaron y corrió al encuentro con su mejor amiga.

Para otras, como Asha, era una victoria. De todos los que se habían presentado, solo ella llegó a ser Hades. Pero como todas las victorias en batalla, se encontró con un inconveniente cuando acto seguido nombraron a Perséfone y su expareja, la chica de la que aún estaba enamorada, cogió su guion y volvió a sentarse, soltando un gritito de la emoción.

Para otros, como Philo, era una sorpresa. El chico ni siquiera se esperaba obtener un papel importante en la obra; así que cuando le dieron el papel protagonista, el de un joven músico que vivía obsesionado con crear la canción perfecta, se levantó en un completo y absoluto shock y recibió sus papeles con las piernas temblorosas y las manos de gelatina.

Y para algunos, como Urien, era una desfachatez. Para empezar, se había presentado para ser Orfeo. Y, para terminar, no concebía participar en aquello siendo...

—Me estás vacilando —soltó, observando a la mujer. Quería decir que no podía ser por varios motivos; algunos obvios, como la tesitura de su voz o lo poco que le pegaba a él el papel, otros más profundos.

Pero le salió el más estúpido de todos.

—Eurídice… es una chica.

Elain alzó una ceja, sin parecer sorprendida.

—Hades es un hombre y Asha no ha puesto problemas.

—No era eso…

—Y estamos un poco hartos de las historias heteronormativas… así que se ha decidido que este año se le dará un giro de tuerca a la historia y la haremos un poco más lgbt.

No quería decir eso. Le daba igual que Eurídice fuera una mujer o que quisieran hacerlo de una manera u otra. El problema era… aquello.

Las miradas del grupo entero estaban clavadas en él, que, ruborizado y a regañadientes, se levantó, cogió el papel y volvió a su asiento con el ceño fruncido. Hubo un silencio extraño en el que sintió que sus latidos eran demasiado fuertes, pero se deshizo en el momento en el que nombraron a la que haría de Hermes en la obra.

—Y el papel de Hermes, como no podía ser de otra manera, es para Eunys.

La nombrada se levantó y alzó los puños, emocionada.

—¡Toma! —exclamó, rompiendo el hielo de manera casi inmediata.

A su lado, Ianthe soltó una risita y Minna soltó un suspiro, mirándole de reojo.

—Para la semana que viene quiero que os preparéis mentalmente para trabajar duro. Que se note que vamos a dar un espectáculo en mayúsculas. ¡Venga! ¡Arriba esos ánimos!

___

Salir de la universidad era un alivio para más de uno.

Aunque a Ianthe le parecía que volver a casa era como volver al exterior. Era graciosa la coincidencia, pues ella, igual que Perséfone, debía tomar un tren para volver a casa con el cielo ya oscurecido.

Se despidió de su grupo de amigos, como cada tarde, y se internó en el metro con la esperanza de que el abono no hubiese caducado ya. Sin embargo, aquel día la suerte solo le sonreía a medias.

La tarjeta necesitaba ser recargada y, si no le fallaba la memoria, se había dejado la cartera en casa. Soltó un suspiro profundo y sacó el teléfono para llamar a Minna, a ver si podía echarle una mano.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Minna no cogió el teléfono aquella tarde, así que durante unos minutos, estuvo allí, en medio de la gente que iba y venía, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Quizás no fuesen los dioses en sí, pero Perséfone vio los ropajes oscuros de Hades en las escaleras que bajaban… y bajaban…

No era la mejor decisión de su vida, después de todo, llevaban cinco meses sin entablar una conversación decente. Pero era su mejor opción, ¿no? Después de todo, no quería llamar a su madre y que le insistiese en llevarla ella a la universidad.

La mujer a menudo era muy sobreprotectora, casi de una manera insana. La adoraba y sabía que tan solo quería que estuviese bien y a salvo, pero en muchas ocasiones terminaba ahogándola.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y comenzó a acercarse a la reina de su Inframundo.

—Asha… — la llamó, solo para recibir un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló la morena.

Ianthe no negaría que las formas le dolieron. Igual que tampoco le extrañó que le guardase rencor. No era alguien violento, así que se mordió el labio. Poco sabía ella que aquel gesto era suficiente para que Hades le trajese cualquier cosa. Asha Amartya era débil, después de todo.

—Necesito un favor.

Por supuesto.

La diosa de los muertos hizo una mueca.

—¿Un favor? ¿Me estás vacilando?

—Oye, ya lo sé, ¿vale? —¿En qué punto habían creado esa muralla? —no te lo pediría si no fuese importante… pero me he dejado la cartera en casa y me ha caducado el bono…

Ella tensó los labios.

—¿Quieres que te deje dinero? —preguntó, seca.

—Yo… te lo devolveré, te lo prometo.

Promesas… ¿no son curiosas? Un juramento en menor escala, tan fútil como un “te quiero” que se termina quebrando. Es la gracia de querer, ¿no? Te pintas de promesas el presente y adornas el futuro que no sabes si tendrás; y cuando este se rompe, se deshacen en el aire, pero los sentimientos se quedan. Y duelen.

A Asha al menos le dolían cada vez que la veía sonreír.

Muchos hablan de cómo Hades raptó a Perséfone, pero pocos de cómo ella le pintaba los meses de invierno de todos los colores.

La chica gruñó y soltó un bufido, pero le dejó el dinero y echó a andar.

—Mañana.

Ianthe soltó un pequeño suspiro y sostuvo el billete con cuidado, viéndola marchar.

Es una canción vieja… dos almas que intentan escalar la muralla que crearon ellas mismas…

Es una canción de amor… pero eso aún no lo saben. Después de todo, ni los dioses pueden escapar del destino.

Perséfone, con sus trenzas de primavera y sus ojos imposibles, tomó el camino a los infiernos una vez más.


	2. II. Come home with me

Philo Barath, al comenzar los ensayos, entendió que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Orfeo de golpe y porrazo. No hubo un momento exacto, sino un verso.

Una sesión imperfecta, a decir verdad, y caótica. El ensayo de _Road to hell_ había sido un desastre, aunque Eunys le echaba muchas ganas, la época de exámenes había hecho mella y se notaba la descoordinación que había entre el resto.

Parte de la culpa la tenía él, no iba a negarlo. Después de todo, se había adelantado en su presentación un par de veces por estar despistado y el hecho de estar al lado de Urien, tan estoico como siempre, no ayudaba.

El pelirrojo no parecía contento con el papel, desde luego. Le había visto hablar un par de veces con Elain al terminar los ensayos y, para su desgracia, no había funcionado.

Y, aun así, escuchar _Any way the wind blows_ con su voz era una experiencia religiosa. Por supuesto, habían adaptado la canción a su tono, pero a él le resultaba tan bonita como la original. A menudo se perdía en aquel sonido; pero ¿quién le culparía? Allí todos tenían voces preciosas, sin excepción, y puede que la del pelirrojo no fuese tan grave como la de Armand o que no tuviese el tono tan particular de la de Minna, pero a él le encantaba.

Por eso, cuando Eunys le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le hizo _la_ pregunta, su respuesta salió torpe, como la del joven músico que acababa de encontrar a su musa.

 _—¿Quieres hablar con él?_ —preguntó la chica que le sacaba, por lo menos, una cabeza entera.

—Eh, _¡sí!_

Tragó saliva y se acercó hasta su puesto. Acelerado, avergonzado y torpón, como se sentiría el propio Orfeo delante de ella. No le dio tiempo a enderezarse ni a carraspear, sino que Philo, en aquel momento, adoptó su papel.

Urien tenía la misma expresión harta de siempre, estoico. No supo si fue Orfeo o si fue él mismo, pero se prometió romperla.

 _Ven conmigo a casa._ Le parecía una manera breve para decir “déjame enamorarte”.

Eurídice, por supuesto, no tenía tiempo para tonterías como aquella, es más, ni siquiera se había fijado en el mindundi antes, así que cuando se acercó a él, escéptico, preguntó lo más obvio en aquella situación.

_—¿Y tú eres…?_

— _El hombre con quien te casarás._

Que presuntuoso. Casi le hace gracia y todo.

A él, a Urien, no a Eurídice… ¿o es al revés?

Sea como fuere, el chico siguió insistiendo: su nombre era Orfeo. El pelirrojo miró a la diosa de los ladrones, vagamente entretenido.

— _¿Es siempre así?_

Eunys se rio, aunque aún no sabemos si estaba metida en su papel o si, por el contrario, encontraba divertida la actuación de sus compañeros.

— _Sí._

Urien suspiró, relajó la postura y volvió a centrar la atención en el muchacho.

— _Soy Eurídice._

Y puede que fuese Orfeo, que le había poseído, pero sí que pensó que el chico era una melodía en sí. Así que siguió.

Aquella canción le encantaba por ser la primera en la que los dos personajes interactuaban, la que marcaba el antes y el después; necesitaban química, dejar de ser ellos y convertirse en el músico y su musa. Así que cuando Eurídice decidió darle una oportunidad, Philo se sintió más que contento, porque quizás era su imaginación, pero el pelirrojo se había relajado un poco.

Y pensaba explotar ese momento todo lo que pudiese.

Terminó convenciendo a Eurídice y, automáticamente después, siguió _Wedding song_ , donde él, ingenuo, se imaginaba la vida que les esperaría juntos. Pobre Orfeo, tan pasional, tan… inocente. Pobre Eurídice, que le seguía el juego.

Pobre Philo, que, sumido en ese juego, ni se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había pensado. No supo si era Eurídice quien sonrió de aquella manera, pícara, pero a la vez tierna; o Urien, que se había metido de lleno en la interpretación.

Pero con aquel verso, le temblaron las piernas y su rostro enrojeció casi tanto como la flor roja que sostendría en la obra.

— _You want to take me home?_ —preguntó el más alto, retándole.

Él, impotente, solo pudo responder con un débil “sí”.

— _Sing the song._

Tenía los ojos verdes. No de un verde intenso, como los de Ianthe, sino de un verde suave, que no llegaba a tocar el turquesa. Tragó saliva, ni siquiera sabía cuando le había cogido la muñeca, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos frías, contrarias al tono de su cabello, tan rojo como el fuego.

Obedeció, ¿quién no querría volver a casa con Eurídice? Cantó las notas y se mordió las ganas de seguir cerca.

Sin embargo, aquello no era más que una actuación, por lo que siguió cantando.

___

Era invierno, por lo que la ciudad ya rezumaba penumbra cuando perdió el autobús y se dejó caer en el asiento de la parada sin gana alguna de esperar lo suyo. Allí, en los barrios que rodeaban la universidad, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie. Es más, no necesitaba encontrarse con nadie.

Estaba mejor solo. O eso quería pensar.

Se arrebujó en el abrigo y miró el móvil unas tres veces antes de cagarse en todo y meter las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo. Odiaba el frío.

Suspiró y su aliento formó una nube que se desvaneció al instante, dejando ver al recién llegado de la parada, quien, para variar, tenía en las manos un par de carpetas. Philo ni siquiera le vio, aunque se sentó junto a él.

No dijo nada, simplemente observó el otro lado de la acera, vacío y solitario. Un par de chavales se marcharon al encontrar una mejor ruta para volver a casa, dejándolos solos.

No fue hasta entonces que su compañero se fijó en él. Urien apartó la mirada.

—Sé que no te gusta el papel, —comenzó, con esa vocecilla que irradiaba timidez —pero lo haces muy bien, Urien.

El pelirrojo resopló.

—Deja los piropos para el escenario, anda.

—No es un piropo, es un hecho. —escuchó una risa suave, nerviosa, y al volver a mirarlo, allí estaba; la sonrisa tímida y sincera del chaval.

—¿Ahora vas a pedirme matrimonio, como en la obra? —Su hermana decía que se enfurruñaba con facilidad cuando no le gustaba algo o le interrumpían el hilo de pensamiento. Probablemente tuviese razón, pero ser desagradable era la mejor manera de que le dejasen en paz.

Para su desgracia, el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca y casi pudo ver el rojo cubriendo su rostro.

—Bueno, tanto no… pero, quizás… ¿invitarte a un café?

Fue su turno de ruborizarse, anonadado.

—Tengo… iba a irme a casa… —No tenía ni idea de qué estaba diciendo, pero el aire estaba helado y la cafetería que había al otro lado de la carretera parecía cálida, como los colores con los que vestía el chico.

—No será mucho tiempo —Se preguntó cómo haría que esa vocecilla se convirtiese en la voz de Orfeo en _Wait for me._ Se preguntó si solo era él el que no sabía distinguir actor y personaje— Te prometo que estarás en casa antes de que llegue la primavera.

Bromeó. Y, durante unos minutos, no supo qué contestar.

—Más te vale.

___

Aquella tarde se les pasó el bus varias veces. Philo le sonsacó que tenía dos hermanas y que vivía en las afueras, en un chalet; que, pese a estudiar ciencias, le gustaba la actuación y la música como a ningún otro. Él le contó que adoraba los videojuegos y, para su sorpresa, le siguió la conversación sin hacer ninguna mueca ni llamarle infantil por ello.

También le arrancó una risita inesperada cuando, sin querer, se le quedó la espuma del cappuccino en el labio. Se aprovechó de eso e hizo un poco el tonto, buscando la risa que, a él, al menos, le pareció una melodía de primavera.

A Urien le gustaba el sabor de las fresas y que el café estuviese más calentito que templado. Aunque eso no lo dijo en voz alta, sino que lo adivinó él solo cuando pidieron. Así fue también cómo descubrió que le salía un único hoyuelo al sonreír.

En aquel momento no era Orfeo, pero se sentía cómo él; rodeado de música vieja y colores primaverales.

Philo bajaba antes del autobús, pero antes de irse, le dejó su número y un escueto:

—Te dije que volverías antes de que llegase la primavera. —una sonrisa, el chico en la puerta del autobús— Nos vamos mañana, Eurídice.

Ni siquiera tenían ensayo el día siguiente, pero se le escapó una media sonrisa al escuchar el nombre.

—Sí, sí… mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, Orfeo. A ver si te despistas y adelantas tu bajada a los infiernos.

El chico se rio y bajó del autobús.

A él se le ocurrió que, quizás, ser Eurídice no era tan desagradable… aunque claro, la función no había hecho más que comenzar y él, en más de un sentido, era un pequeño pájaro cantor.

Y aquello le asustaba.

Aquello evocaba el frío al que estaba acostumbrado. Ese que le acompañó en el camino a casa y no cesó hasta que vio el mensaje de su coprotagonista.

_“Ya estoy en casa ;D”_

_“Vale”_

_“Tú???”_

_“Acabo de llegar”_

_“Olee”_

_“Voy a cenar”_

_“Hablamos mañana (¿?)”_

De alguna manera, terminaron charlando hasta las dos de la mañana.


End file.
